Druken Night's Don't Always Turn Out Bad
by ravininblackboots
Summary: Sasuke finds out some bad news and its up to Naruto to help him. Not good at summeries or titles sorry.


Hello everyone thank you for picking my story to read. I hope that you aren't to disappointed. This is my first attempt at writing a lemon. I want to thank my lil sis and my middle sis for helping me edit and revise. I couldn't have done it without them. I also want to thank a writer here on fanfic. I did borrow this idea from her. I really hope that you don't mind me borrowing it and changing it a little. Hope you enjoy.

I** do not own** Naruto or any of the characters.

"Stupid bitch", he muttered as he brought his drink to his lips and finished the last of his drink. He signaled to the slim blonde haired waitress whose name he believed was Temari. He just started coming to this bar changing from the one that is now ex-girlfriend always went to. Strange how he just noticed how much time she spent at that bar. He laughed at himself when he thought about how she would tell him that it's a place for her to relax so she wasn't stressed when she met him.

Ha relax.

Yeah I'm sure having a guy bang the crap out of you is real relaxing especially when you know that its commitment free and you always get the results you want. He laughed again. _Relaxing_.

"What seems to be the problem babe?" He thought it was awkward to have a girl he hardly knew call him babe especially when his family didn't even talk like that to him.

"My life is a piece of shit and I'm stuck in a bar that I have rarely been to at all because I don't want to have to see my ex-girlfriend look all sad and sorry and make me feel like crap. Have you ever heard of a guy avoiding his girlfriend and her lover because you didn't want her to make you feel like shit? Can you see what's wrong with that picture? I should have punched the fucker out and then told the bitch off but no. Instead I'm in a bar spilling my guts to some person whose name I'm not even sure I know. How ironic huh?"

"Sure seems you have a lot on your chest." She handed him a fresh drink, "Names Temari and the drinks on the house. Hell with what you just told me that the least I can do for you. This guy did you know he was fucking your girl?"

He looked up and feeling the alcohol taking affect he replied, "No I had no fucking idea." He was soon retelling his whole story to the bartender who just looked at him and listened.

"... and so I just walked out leaving her there trying to get dressed and trying to get me to stay. That's when I decided that I need a drink and found this bar."

"Wow that really is fucked up. Especially when you think about how she is making you feel bad for her. She a real manipulative chick isn't she?"

"Yeah you could say that.

"What's your name or do you want me to put your tab under the name babe?" she asked. He thought about giving a fake name just because he didn't want to have to deal with someone hearing his real name. The one good thing about this bar is it had no fan girls.

"Uchiha he replied looking up at her Sasuke Uchiha." she smiled back," nice to meet you Sasuke." About that time Sasuke heard the door open and saw a familiar head of hair coming his way. He let out a groan and looked down at the bar.

"Friend of yours?"

"I'm sure he's not going to be right now." Temari looked at him like she understood and walked down to help another customer.

"SASUKE UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!! Sasuke groaned again before he looked up.

"Naruto shut up, we are in public, he snapped.

If there was one thing Sasuke hated more then fan girls it was making a scene.

Naruto grabbed the stool next to the raven haired boy and looked at him eyes glowing with fury. Sasuke could always tell Naruto emotions from his eyes and right now they were rimmed with red which meant, he was really pissed. "What they hell where you thinking taking off like that. Do you know how long it took me to find you. I mean my god I was home enjoying a bowl of ramen when I got a phone call from a panicked Sakura saying that you guys had a fight and that you took off. She was worried you where going to do something stupid and get your ass killed." He wasn't shouting now which was good Sasuke thought but his voice was still a little loud. "... bad could it have been to of made you take of like that." "I walked in on her fucking another guy naruto that's what made me take off. I'm sorry that I didn't let you know on advance that I was planning to break up with my girlfriend and then take off." he snapped. He could feel the liquor starting to make its way to his head and loosening his tongue. He downed his drink and then waved for Temari to bring him another. "No way no more for you tonight. You have had enough. lets get you home before you end up passing out or doing something stupid." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm to help him off and he jerked away." I don't want to leave yet if you do then go." Sasuke knew that Naruto was trying to help but it didn't matter he was angry and Naruto was starting to piss him off. "Sasuke if we don't leave then you might end up making a scene in your drunken stupor." Naruto knew that Sasuke hated making scenes and that was probably the best way to get him out of the bar and back home.

The last thing Temari saw was the raven haired boy walking out of the bar leaning against a beautiful blonde boy with blue eyes that was named Naruto. She smiled at herself and then went to go help another customer.

Sasuke woke up in the morning to sound of pots hitting a hard surface. He groaned and opened his eyes then quickly shut them again. The light that was coming in through the windows made Sasuke's head hurt and the noise coming from what he believed to be the kitchen didn't help.

"Ow damn it." Hearing Naruto struggling in the kitchen made a smile appear on his face. Then he smelled something burning and panicked. In his hung over world he forgot that Naruto couldn't cook. He quickly jumped out of bed just to fall back down. Before he knew it Naruto was right beside him helping him sit back up on the bed.

"Hey Sasuke are you ok? You can't be jumping up like that when you're hung over. Or did you forget about last night?"

Oh no Sasuke hadn't forgotten. He hadn't forgotten anything.

"Hey are you alright? You don't look good."

Sasuke was sure he didn't look good and at that moment he didn't feel that good either. He got up and ran to where the bathroom was supposed to be. He didn't realize he was at Naruto's apartment until he walked into a storage room instead of the bathroom.

"Down the hall and to your left"

The next thing Sasuke was throwing up the contents that where in his stomach. When he was done puking he wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. He leaned back on his calves. He was kind of dizzy and had a headache. _The joys of being hung over._ He thought.

"Here you go teme."

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt a glass being pushed into his hands. Naruto closed Sasuke's hand around it then let go of the glass and Sasuke's hand. Naruto was always doing that. He would always touch Sasuke. A pat to the shoulder or a hand on his back to help guide him somewhere. Needless to say Sasuke was used to this and didn't think anything of it.

"There you go drink up.

Sasuke brought the water up to his lips and drank some of the water grateful for the cold liquid running down his soar throat. Naruto kneeled down beside him and rubbed his back while he used the rest of the water to rinse out his mouth and spit it into the toilet. When he was done Naruto flushed the toilet and got up.

I'll go make some coffee to help with that headache that you have."

With that Naruto got up and walked out off the bathroom to the kitchen.

Sasuke sat there awhile longer then shakily stood up and followed Naruto. He had to use the walls to help keep him steady. Sasuke had been to Naruto's house enough times to find his way around. Once he was in the kitchen he pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table with a groan. His head was killing him.

"Here you go. This should help the headache."

Naruto set down a couple ibuprofens and a cup of coffee. He then put a hand on Sasuke's forehead to wipe away some of the sweat that had accumulated there. He then proceeded to run his fingers through Sasuke's hair and brushed a stray bang behind his ear. Without realizing it Sasuke let out a contented sigh.

"You scared the shit out of me last night you know that."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I had to get away from everyone."

"By everyone you mean her right. I know that what she did was wrong but you can't hate her forever. You also can't avoid her seeing how she works with you."

"Don't you think I know that? I can't get over the fact that I have to face her after what I did. I can't even bring myself to be angry with her. I feel like everything is my fault that if maybe I spent more time with her that maybe she wouldn't have gone to the bar in the first place."

"Don't you dare blame yourself this! It was her not you. She was the one that was going to bar. She was the one that got seduced the guy and she was the one that cheated on you!"

"I know that but still I could have.."

"No! None of this is your fault not any of it. She just didn't realize what she had. It killed me to watch you to together. I knew that she didn't love you like she should. I knew that she was up to something and when I found out what she was doing I almost died. I was so mad. I wanted to tell you but I knew that you wouldn't believe me and I knew that I told you that you would probably feel like an idiot for not seeing it first,. I kept trying to give you hints and trying to get you to see it for yourself.

"So that's why you always acted like a bastard around her. I still can't believe you didn't tell me even though you knew."

"I Know I'm sorry but I didn't want to be the one to break your heart. I already was in pain from seeing that bitch treat you the way she was. God for so long I've loved you and then when she came around I was going to let you go because I saw how happy you where but when I found out what she was doing and I wanted…"

What did you just say?"

With a sigh Naruto said," I love you. I have for a long time now.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was staring at him those black eyes. All of a sudden Sasuke stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it.

"Sasuke wait I didn't mean to offend you."

"Please Naruto I just need some time ok."

And with that Sasuke walked out of the door and into the cool midday air.

"_I love you. I have for a long time now._

"Fuck!'

Sasuke was walking along the edge of the woods. He had been walking for a few hours now. Naruto loved him. It was that simple. That's why he was always casually touching him and checking in on him and that's why he always started acting cold as soon as Sakura walked in. Sasuke groaned. He couldn't that he hadn't realized it sooner. Naruto loved him.

As Sasuke was walking through he woods he could help but remember last night. Before he ended up at Naruto's house or even at the bar for that mater of fact.

(flashback)

Sasuke was striding through woods. Fist balled at his sides. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He knew that she was following him but he didn't care. He didn't want to see or the guy that was following behind her.

"Sasuke please wait. I'm sorry. Let me explain.

"What is there to explain Sakura I know what I saw? I'm not a 3 year old I know you weren't wrestling. The only thing I can't figure out is why him. Why would you sleep with him?"

"Sasuke please let.."

Sasuke turned around suddenly and stepped a few steps closer to sakura.

"Why Sakura?!"

"Because because.."

" Why where you tired of me?"

"No"

"Did I bore you? Huh was I boring?"

"No"

Sakura was sobbing by now and kneeling on her knees.

"I know it wasn't because you don't think I don't have talent because you never even let me try. So why Sakura?"

"I don't love you anymore that's why."

"I don't think that you ever loved me Sakura. If you ever loved me then you wouldn't have done this. You would have at least broken up with me first."

"I'm so sorry Sasuke I didn't mean.."

"Sakura shut up go and have fun with your new friend. I don't want to hear anything that you have to say."

With that Sasuke turned around and stormed off through he woods. As he kept walking he could here Sakura crying and calling his name.

(end flashback)

While Sasuke had been dwelling on the past he had wandered back to Naruto's place. He knocked on the door and hoped that Naruto would let him in. Sasuke looked up when he heard the door opened and looked right into sky blue eyes.

How he loved those eyes. He had always loved Naruto's eyes even when he was with Sakura. He loved how blue they where and how full of emotion they where. He could always tell what Naruto was thinking by looking at his eyes. He loved the fact that he could get lost in them but the thing he loved the most about them is that they always saw him.

It didn't matter is Sasuke put up his shields and made his face expressionless Naruto could always tell if something was bothering him. It was like Naruto was looking into his soul. This both scared Sasuke and made him happy. Finally someone saw him for who he was and no the person they thought he was. Naruto's smooth and rich voice tore him from his thoughts.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I was hoping that I could talk to you, you know about before."

"You mean when I said that I loved you?"

"Yeah that."

"Come on in."

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to be gone for so long but I had to think about some things."

"I figured that you would. I honestly didn't expect you to come back."

"Why wouldn't I Naruto? I've known you for years. I wouldn't just leave like that and not say goodbye."

"I know it's just that I've loved you for so long that when you left I just suspected that I scared you and that you ran off."

"I'm sorry but you should have known that I would never do something like that. Well with exception of last night but I'm pretty sure that I can't be blamed for that one."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto from his place on the couch and saw that he had tears in his eyes. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto who was sitting at the other end of the couch and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto responded by wrapping his own arms around Sasuke's and pulling himself further into the other man.

"Don't cry please."

"I'm sorry Sasuke I just don't want you to leave me. Even when you were with Sakura you where still my friend I was still close to you."

That's when it hit Sasuke. Naruto had always been there with him and for him. When he was going to go run off and join Orochimaru Naruto was the one that dragged him back. When he got into fights with his father Naruto would be there to help calm him down. And now it was Naruto who was there for him helping him with the whole Sakura situation. Not only had he been there for him but he had loved him.

"Sasuke are you ok? What are you thinking about?"

"You." Sasuke looked down to see blue eyes staring back up at him with a confused expression.

"I was thinking about all the times that you have been thee for me."

"Oh"

"Naruto.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"I love you too. I have for a long time." Naruto was staring into those black eyes that he loved so dearly. He was surprised when soft pink lips met his in a gentle kiss.

It didn't last long but in that kiss were all the feelings that both men held for each other. It was full of love, passion, lust, but also something that shocked Naruto. Need. Sasuke needed him and that made him feel more loved then he every had.

As soon as the kissed was finished Naruto leaned back up. He captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss so full of passion that when they pulled away they where panting.

"Hmmmm Sasuke you taste really good."

"Hn shut up dobe." Sasuke looked down and Naruto let out a short laugh and then leaned back up to kiss Sasuke again. This time though when Sasuke leaned down Naruto pushed him backwards so that he was lying on the couch and Naruto was straddling him.

Naruto leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke mouth before moving down his neck and leaving butterfly kisses in his wake. Once Naruto made it to Sasuke's collarbone he started to suck and nip at it leaving a nice red mark.

"Ouch dobe that hurt." Naruto just smirked at him and continued to suck on the abused flesh. When Naruto thought that he had left a big enough mark he kissed his way back up to Sasuke's lips. When Naruto was close enough to Sasuke's mouth that he felt his warm breath ghost over his own lips he hesitated and looked into the dark eyes that he loved so much. What he saw caused his heart to beat faster. Naruto leaned down and closed the space between their mouths.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and could feel Naruto smirk against his mouth. Sasuke couldn't help it. Who knew that Naruto was such a skilled kisser?

Naruto loved the noises that where coming from his teme as he ravaged his mouth. He ran his tongue over Sasuke's gum and teeth tasting him before finally running his tongues over Sasuke's to get him to play. Sasuke moaned and ran his own tongue along Naruto's. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss.

When Naruto pulled back it was because the need of oxygen became too great. He started to trail kisses along Sasuke's jaw line and then sucked on an earlobe. Sasuke moaned. He couldn't control himself. He was already hard just from having the damn dobe kissing him.

"Hmmm Sasuke can you feel what you do to me?" Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear as he ground his hips into Sasuke's. There erections rubbing against each other. Sasuke shivered at the contact and thrust up wanting to feel more of it. Naruto complied by grinding down once more.

"Naaaah Naruto more please."

"a little needy aren't we Sasuke. Don't worry I'll be sure to take care you. By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk. With That Naruto leaned back down and captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss once more.

Sasuke was loving the feel of Naruto on top of him, kissing him, grinding into him. He loved that Naruto loved him enough to do this; He couldn't help but let a moan out when he felt Naruto's hand slide under his shirt and make there way to his nipples.

Naruto started to play with the little nubs. First rubbing them lightly then pinching and pulling until they were hard. While Naruto was playing with Sasuke's nipples he shifted from kissing Sasuke to sucking on his neck and grinding into him. Every time he thrust down he was met with a wonderful moan from his teme.

Naruto pulled his hands away much to Sasuke's disappointment and sat up straddling Sasuke. He quickly removed his shirt and Sasuke's as well. He then started to trail wet kisses down Sasuke's chest. Stopping only to lick then nip at a taunt nipple. When he was rewarded with a moan he did the same thing to the other one then continued his decent down Sasuke's body.

When Naruto got to Sasuke's navel he swirled his tongue around it before plunging it into the hole. Sasuke arched up and latched onto Naruto's hair with his hands. Sasuke couldn't decide whether to push Naruto down or to hold him in place. His decision was made when Naruto licked the rest of the way down his toned stomach only to stop at the hem of Sasuke's jeans.

"Sasuke do you want me to continue what I'm doing or should I stop?" Naruto asked in a voice that should be illegal. Even though Sasuke could here the desire in Naruto's voice he still knew that Naruto was making sure that Sasuke wanted this. That he was ready to let Naruto take him. Sasuke nodded knowing that his voice would crack if tried to answer out loud.

Naruto was so happy that Sasuke had said yes. Naruto didn't think he would have been able to stop even if Sasuke had sad no. Sasuke was so damn hot. Naruto slowly undid the button and zipper on Sasuke's jeans all the while kissing along Sasuke's stomach. Once his jeans were undone Naruto started to pull them off. Sasuke lifted his hips a little to make it easier for him. After Naruto was finished removing the jeans he pulled off Sasuke's boxers then quickly did the same to his own jeans and boxers.

Naruto licked his way back up to Sasuke's mouth and kissed him long and hard, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. _This whole time Naruto has been on top of me. Its time to turn the tables._ Sasuke pushed on Naruto's shoulders while sitting up and switched their positions. Now Naruto was laying on his back and Sasuke was straddling his waist.

Sasuke moved to kiss Naruto and both their dicks rubbed together. They both let out a moan at the contact. Naruto pulled Sasuke down so that he could kiss him. When their lips met Naruto gently bit Sasuke's lips making the man moan. Taking that as an opportunity the blonde slid his tongue into the others mouth. Naruto used his tongue to map out the others mouth. Running his tongue across his gums and teeth then gently massaging Sasuke's tongue with his own when he was done.

"Sas you make me so hard. I love the sounds that you make."

"Ohhh Naruto." Naruto had begun to thrust his hips up so that their dicks would rub together. Sasuke was rocking his own hips against Naruto. The friction felt so good. Sasuke didn't want it to end. He leaned down to kiss Naruto some more. While they where kissing Naruto picked them up and carried them to the bedroom.

Once they where in the bedroom Naruto put Sasuke down on the edge of the bed then dropped down to his knees. He ran his hands up and down Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke was staring down into deep blue eyes darkened with lust. Naruto slowly lowered his head until Sasuke could feel his breath hitting his aching erection.

"Naruto wh….. Ahhhhh." The rest of his question was cut off when Naruto took the head of his erection into his mouth and lightly started to suck. Swirling his tongue around it and every so often pushing against his slit. Naruto could taste the precum that had formed on the tip of Sasuke's erection. He loved the way that his lover tasted and he wanted to taste more of him.

Slowly Naruto started to take more and more of Sasuke into his mouth. Relaxing his throat muscles Naruto took all of Sasuke in his mouth. He slowly started to bob his head up and down while sucking slightly. Every time he would pull his mouth up he would run his tongue over Sasuke's slit and then back down the back of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke threw his head back when he felt that hot wet cavern surround his cock. He couldn't help but thrust his hips to try and get farther into that mouth. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Kami, Sasuke was so close and Naruto was just teasing him. Sasuke knew that he could be sucking a lot harder then he was at the moment. And that tongue kami that tongue was driving him insane. Who knew that Naruto was so talented with his tongue?

"Nnnnaah...Nar...ah..u..ahhh..to more..maah please. Sasuke managed to get out around his moans.

"Do you want more my love?" Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto gladly gave him what he wanted. Lifting his free hand he placed his fingers on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke opened his mouth and started to suck on the digits. When Naruto felt that they where wet enough he pulled them out only to get a grunt of displeasure from Sasuke.

Slowly he brought his hand back down and after pulling off of Sasuke's cock moved them both so that they where in the middle of the bed.

"Lay down and spread your legs apart." Sasuke did what he was told. Once his legs where apart Naruto slowly started to circle around his entrance with his tongue. Sasuke gasped at the feeling but soon let out a low moan. Naruto pulled his tongue back and slowly inserted one of his fingers into Sasuke entrance. Sasuke gasped and his muscles clenched automatically.

"Relax baby. It will be alright, If you don't relax this is really going to hurt and I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke nodded his head and tried to relax. The finger didn't hurt, it just felt uncomfortable. Once Naruto felt Sasuke relax he started to push his finger farther inside of Sasuke then pulled it out. He did this a few times before adding a second finger. Again Sasuke tensed up and let out a gasp. This time it did hurt. Sasuke could feel his muscle stretching and began to whimper.

Naruto started to pump the fingers that where inside of Sasuke. He could tell that he was in pain and so he brought his other hand up to Sasuke's cock and started to pump it. Sasuke arched his back at the feel of the other mans hand on him. The pain faded and all Sasuke could think of was the pleasure that Naruto's hand was giving him. Seeing that the man was no longer in pain Naruto added a third finger and scissored them quickly.

Sasuke felt the sting of the fingers stretching him. Soon the pain went away and he pushed backwards trying to feel more of the fingers that were inside of him. Naruto pulled both of his hands away and quickly rubbed the precum that had gathered on his tip over his cock. He pushed Sasuke's legs up until hi knees where at his chest and lined himself up.

He leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Are you ready?" Sasuke's answer was to push up against Naruto's cock. Naruto kissed Sasuke and then stuck the head of his erection inside of Sasuke's tight entrance.

" Oh kami Sasuke you're so tight and hot." Naruto moaned out.

"Ahhhhh Naruto!" Naruto slowly entered the boy until he was fully sheathed. He didn't move waiting for Sasuke to adjust and tell him it was ok. Sasuke couldn't believe the way he felt. It burned a little bit but that soon disappeared. All he felt now was the need for more. He wanted Naruto to move so badly.

"Move Naruto please."

"Whatever you say." With that Naruto quickly pulled out and then swiftly pushed back. He moaned out in pleasure. He couldn't believe how tight and hot Sasuke was. He was in heaven. When he looked down he saw Sasuke with his head thrown back in ecstasy, his bangs sticking to his face from the sweat. Naruto pulled out only to plunge right back in. Soon he had set a steady rhythm.

They where moaning so load that they swore the neighbors could hear them. Sasuke had never felt so complete or loved. He felt full both physically and emotionally. He loved the way Naruto felt above him, moving inside of him. He didn't think that it could get any better when Naruto hit something that made him see white.

"Kami do that again Naruto." Naruto had found what he was looking for. He repositioned himself so that he would hit Sasuke's prostate every time. Naruto then proceeded to fuck his new found lover. He loved the moans he was getting Sasuke to make. Naruto was so close. He could feel his stomach muscles tightening.

"Faster… harder Naruto please." Sasuke shouted out. Naruto thought he was going to come from just hearing those words. Naruto did what Sasuke wanted and thrusted faster putting all of his weight behind the thrusts. He could tell that Sasuke was close as well and brought one of his hands up to Sasuke's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Yes Naruto yes ahhh more more." Naruto thrust into that tight heat as fast as he could and pumped even Sasuke's cock even faster tightening his grip. Naruto loved how Sasuke moaned for him. How he begged him for more.

"I love the way you beg baby. I love the way you feel around my cock. How you writher and scream my name. All for me only for me. You are mine all mine. Are you close baby? I am."

"Yes Na…ruto I-I'm close. So close"

"Then cum for me baby." And Sasuke did with a shout of Naruto's name that could be heard through the entire village Sasuke came on Naruto hand. The tightening of Sasuke's muscles plus the moaning of his name pushed Naruto over the edge and he came deep inside of Sasuke.

Naruto collapsed on top of his partner who gave out a contented sigh. After a few minutes Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and laid down next him. Sasuke snuggled up to his partner and Naruto wrapped his arms around him. Both of them happy and tired laid for a while.

"Sasuke I think that we need to take a shower. Naruto said as he felt the stickiness of his partner and his own hand where there cum had dried. Sasuke didn't move. He just laid there in his lovers arms.

"Sasuke baby are you still awake?"

"Later.

"Later what?"

"Well take a shower later lets sleep. I'm tired."

"OK baby well take one when we wake up."

"Oh Naruto.."

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking down to see black orbs staring up at him.

"Next time I'm seme."

Naruto laughed and pulled his friend and lover closer to him.

"Goodnight Sasuke I love you.' Sasuke laid his head back down against Naruto's chest.

"I love you" And with that said they both fell into a very contented sleep.

The End

Thank you so much for reading this. I hope that you enjoyed. Please review. I don't care if it's a flame all reviews are accepted. I like constructive criticism. I want my writing to get better so that everyone enjoys it. I need all the help I can get I'm sure. I want to thank the person here on fanfic again for letting me borrow there idea and change it up a bit. I hope you don't mind.

Teme-bastard

Dobe- dead last

Kami-god

WL,

ravininblackboots


End file.
